


In the Cards

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass anonymous kink meme--A friendly game of poker turns into much, much more.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this one; it started on the original cg_kinkmeme livejournal community (RIP) before being brought over to fanfiction.net. I'm finally archiving my old fic here on AO3, at least so I can have it here in a place where it won't be in danger of deletion just for the sake of being porny. As these are typically between 8-10 years old, there may be differences in things like fanon or characters' names' localization (mostly Milly, who was often Millay or even Mirei at the time). If this bothers, please don't read.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!

Lelouch stared hard at the cards clenched in his hands, willing the numbers to change. His knuckles were white, and for the first time all night he suddenly and acutely felt how cold it was in the room. Suzaku's grin was smug as he laid his cards one by one in an ugly show of masculine machismo: Ace. Jack. The cards on the table mocked Lelouch: Two. Four. Jack. Ace. He couldn't keep the pout from his face as he placed his cards on the table.

It had looked like such a good hand, a King and a Queen, off suit but worth hanging on to. Stupid lucky Suzaku, with his two pairs. Stupid lucky Suzaku, winning three of the last four rounds. Stupid lucky Suzaku, whose nipples weren't diamond-tipped in the chill of the room. That bastard.

With a huff, Lelouch tried casually to place his cards as if he didn't care that he'd have to strip off another piece of clothing. He was running low-he was already down his jacket and shirt, and according to Suzaku, who must have played a  _lot_  of strip poker, the socks had only counted for one. Lelouch half-heartedly wished he'd kept them, now; his feet were freezing.

Suzaku laughed and Lelouch glared at him balefully, slowly climbing to his feet to contemplate what was left to remove. Pants...or pants. Damn it. Biting his lip in consternation, he hooked his thumb beneath the button and popped it free, shivering as he imagined the cool air rushing up his thighs. Suzaku was quiet, so quiet as he watched, rapt.

"Are you getting off on this, Kururugi?" Lelouch demanded. Suzaku grinned-all teeth-back, a flush settling high on his cheeks. "I hate you so much," Lelouch mumbled, blushing, and looked down at his zipper in abashed concentration. He could hear every tooth of the zipper rasp as he slowly pulled the tab down. The pants fell around his ankles and he shivered again at the soft rush of air on the other side of the table. He wouldn't look at Suzaku. He couldn't.

He stepped out of the puddled fabric and bent, scooping the discarded clothing up to fold brusquely so it wouldn't be wrinkled later. Hurriedly, he collapsed back into his seat and huddled against the cold, his cheeks warm. Suzaku coughed nervously and took the cards, shuffling. He handed the deck over to Lelouch, who split the deck and gave them back.

"You know, if you wanted me naked, the least you could have done was turn the heat on," Lelouch reprimanded him, and Suzaku flushed.

"It's not that cold in here. You're just a wuss," he replied. The cards made quiet  _thwack_ ing sounds as they were dealt.

"I could cut glass right now," Lelouch informed him flatly. Suzaku flushed again.

"I'd noticed."

Lelouch picked up the cards in front of him-'That's it. The game officially hates me,' he thought, staring hard at the two and four. Two of hearts, four of spades. 'There's no saving me.'

Suzaku blithely spread the flop: Queen. Six. Eight. Nine. The river: the one-eyed King. The unluckiest hand possible. Lelouch was suddenly aware of the thin layer of fabric shielding him from the world and, with a groan, sank his face into his hands.

"W-wait a minute," Suzaku said. Lelouch peered between his fingers at him, taking in the deep flush across the other boy's face and neck. "I...I've got a deal to make with you. Winner takes all."

He had no other choice. Lelouch only paused a second before saying, "Name your terms."

Suzaku didn't seem to expect this, and he stumbled a bit before managing to collect himself. "We'll play one more hand-you can stay dressed for that-and if you win, you get to keep what you're wearing now and put something else on."

"If you win?" He had to admit it was likely.

"If I win...I get to undress you myself."

White noise rushed to fill his ears. His face felt hot in his hands and a chill raced up his legs, raising goosebumps behind it. "What?!" he demanded. "You  _are_  getting off on this!"

It was some small consolation that Suzaku looked as mortified as Lelouch felt: his huge green eyes were wide and wild, his cheeks bright with embarrassment, his lips parted (sensuously?) with a half-formed excuse.

"...whatever," Lelouch muttered, wrapping an arm around his knees and looking off to the side. "Deal the cards. I'll do it."

_Smack_.  _Smack_.  _Smack_. Each card seemed to ring in Lelouch's ears like a death knell as he watched Suzaku deal. He stared at his cards, almost afraid to lift them, until Suzaku's gentle cough prompted him. Still, he made sure to give the soldier the evil eye as he lifted just the corners. His breath stopped.

Queens. A pair of them. He had a chance! His heart fluttered rapidly as he watched Suzaku begin turning the flop on the table. Ace-one pair, Ace high! Lelouch bit his lip. Two-worthless. Ten-also useless in this situation. He crossed his fingers for another ace. King-Lelouch had to stop himself from screaming in anticipation. Eight-finally it was time for the big reveal. Lelouch spread his cards readily, allowing himself a tiny, smug smile. Suzaku looked at him in abject misery.

-and laid down his own cards, a King and a three. One pair, Ace high...but a higher pair than Lelouch's. The prince's stomach went cold.

" _Damn it_ ," he swore violently under his breath. Suzaku looked at him pityingly, and Lelouch growled, shoving back from the table to stalk over to Suzaku's side. "Fine. Take your prize. Pervert."

"L-lelouch," Suzaku stammered, one hand hovering in the air near Lelouch's navel. "I...I just..."

"Go on. Lay me bare!" Lelouch covered his face with his hands to hide his shame. His elbows shook with nerves. Nothing happened.

A puff of warm breath snaked over Lelouch's abdomen and he shuddered. "Be still," Suzaku admonished quietly. His voice was thick, and Lelouch's stomach flipped at the sound of it. A warm hand carefully rested on his hip, fingertips tracing up to the waistband of Lelouch's tight black bikini briefs. Another breath caused his muscles to jump and he had to fight the urge to shove away the suddenly intimate caress and run. The pad of a thumb brushed against his stomach as Suzaku hooked his fingers under the waistband and began to pull.

Lelouch was horrified to feel himself hardening. He parted his fingers and watched Suzaku. His breath caught at the other's expression. Smooth black cotton inched its way down; Lelouch whimpered as his pubic hair came into view. It was answered with a throaty groan. The waistband caught on his half-hard cock, and Lelouch pressed his fingers into his closed eyes in embarrassment. Gentle fingers maneuvered the cloth over his arousal without ever touching skin, then moved to his hips to guide the fabric down. It fell to his feet, leaving him bobbing and exposed. Suzaku gulped, then was silent.

He could feel Suzaku's presence inches away from him, radiant heat from the other boy warming the air slightly. An awkward, anticipating silence stretched in the room as Lelouch stood there. The hand returned to his hip and he jumped, quaking at the rush of exhaled breath on his body.

"S-suza-"

"-god." Suzaku's voice was so quiet, but it filled the room. "God. You're so..."

"Wha-" Lelouch was cut off by the press of Suzaku's face into his belly. "What are you-?"

"Let me. Please, please let me," Suzaku begged, moist lips working against Lelouch's skin in a way that made his stomach clench hard. "Please, oh god, please let me, Lelouch." He exhaled shakily and Lelouch's cock jumped.

"Let you-oh my god!" Lelouch cried out sharply as Suzaku pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of the head, tongue darting out to taste the skin. Suzaku moaned, eagerly mouthing the prince's cock while Lelouch clung to his hair, desperately trying to ride the pleasure out. "Oh-oh god, Suzaku!"

Suzaku's fingers tightened around Lelouch's hips, holding him in place while he explored. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced his way up the shaft and down again, swirling to collect salt. Lelouch rocked his head back and tightened his grip, not caring that he was pulling too tightly. His knees buckled and Suzaku pulled him to the floor, settling between his thighs to devour him.

With more leverage, Lelouch could thrust up into the deep wetness of that mouth. He lifted his hips from the floor, legs falling open as he ground Suzaku's nose into his pubic bone. Suzaku's moans reverberated through him, feeding the wail that was building within his chest. The soldier mouthed his way further down, sucking carefully at the root of his cock where it joined his balls before bumping them aside with his nose to reach his perineum. Something thick and wet swiped over Lelouch's entrance, wetting it for the fingertip that insistently worked it way in.

It was weird, laying on the floor with a pool of precome on his belly and his best friend's finger up his ass. The finger wiggled, stroking in and out as if searching for something, and Suzaku wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock just as his finger found something that made Lelouch shriek and curl his legs over Suzaku's shoulders. Suzaku flashed a smile up at him and worked another finger in.

Lelouch whined, throwing an arm over his eyes as Suzaku leisurely sucked him off. He could feel the strong muscles of Suzaku's back as he scrabbled for some kind of purchase. The fingers inside him set a driving pace, twisting and thrusting relentlessly. He reached down to tangle fingers in Suzaku's hair, dragging him up for a kiss.

Soft. Suzaku's lips were surprisingly soft, slightly chapped, and faintly salty in a way that brought an unexpected feeling of ownership to rest high in his ribcage. Lelouch smeared his lips across Suzaku's mouth, and when his lips caught on the other's, he lapped indiscriminately at his mouth. It was a sloppy kiss. It was a long kiss. It was perfect. Suzaku pushed his arm out of the way and Lelouch stared up at him, dizzy with sensation.

"Let me fuck you." Suzaku's tone was breathless. Lelouch nodded mutely, watching stars form in those leaf-colored eyes before Suzaku closed them, as if in pain, and pressed his forehead against the side of Lelouch's neck, nuzzling and biting at his collarbone. His fingers stayed busy as he panted hotly against Lelouch's skin. "Thank you," he whispered, voice broken and shaky. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Lelouch closed his eyes at the feeling of the fingers inside him being drawn out. Something larger, blunter, was positioned against him. His heart thumped in his throat. Suzaku pushed forward, and Lelouch curled around him as he penetrated his body.

"You okay?" Suzaku asked. Sweat dripped from his hair. Lelouch felt the heat rolling off of the other boy and basked in the warmth.

"Sh-shut up..." Lelouch bit his lip and coaxed him forward with his feet. Suzaku moved again, and Lelouch's features twisted up in discomfort. "I don't see what's so-ah!"

Suzaku had palmed his cock and was stroking it slowly, peering down at him in concern. "Relax. It'll get better."

"It-" Lelouch panted, body rocked by Suzaku's movement, "It had better." Suzaku chuckled and leaned in to bite at Lelouch's ear.

"It will."

Lelouch nodded, accepting the promise. Suzaku huffed against his skin and lifted his leg to change the angle. "Ah-!" A jolt of pleasure shot through him as Suzaku's cock brushed against that spot inside him. "Suzaku!" Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch moaned his name. He groaned and thrust harder.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and pulled him close to moan in his ear. Each moan made Suzaku move faster, which made him moan more, until he was somehow suddenly teetering on the edge of orgasm. "Ah! Suzaku-!" he cried in warning, just as his cock jumped in Suzaku's hand, coating the space between them in his seed. Suzaku groaned deeply, and Lelouch felt the spasms as Suzaku emptied inside of him. He kissed at Suzaku's mouth again, sighing contentedly as his leg slipped from its position.

"You idiot," he said affectionately, combing Suzaku's sweaty curls back from his forehead. "I didn't say you could come inside."

Suzaku blinked at him. "It's not like you could get pregnant, you know."

"But it feels gross!"

"Lelouch? Suzaku?" The boys froze on the floor. There was a quiet knock. "Oniichan? Suzaku?"

Lelouch recovered first. "Y-yes, Nunnally?"

"I heard shouting. Is everything okay? You two aren't arguing, are you?"

"N-no..." Lelouch frantically motioned for Suzaku to say something. Suzaku chuckled.

"Everything's okay, Nunnally. We were just playing poker, and Lelouch is sore from losing." Lelouch's eyes widened and he smacked Suzaku in the back of the head.

"Ah, Suzaku, I think the phrase is 'a sore loser.'" Nunnally called back, giggling.

"Oh, he's that, too!"


End file.
